


Нюхлер-гриффиндорец

by Jero3000



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Фред и Джордж хотят подкинуть Амбридж нюхлера. Что об этом думает нюхлер? Да кого это вообще волнует!





	Нюхлер-гриффиндорец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Niffler!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523370) by KeiraHarcourt. 

— Привет, Хагрид! — в дверь хижины заглянул Фред, а за ним показался и Джордж. — Как у тебя дела? 

Хагрид тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к близнецам.

— Ну уж входите, коль пришли, — проворчал он и грохнул на огонь чайник. — А то вы не знаете как. 

— Амбридж, — со злостью в голосе проговорил Фред, а Джордж лишь поджал губы. 

— Да уж, почитай, вся школа от нее стонет. Ох и вредная баба.

— Не то слово, — Джордж принялся рыться в карманах мантии. — Давай, не грусти, заешь тоску.

Маленький желейный червячок извивался в протянутой руке, помахивая хвостом. Хагрид улыбнулся, взял лакомство и, не долго думая, отправил его в рот.

— Сейчас чайку попьем, кексов поедим, и не так тоскливо будет, — оптимистично заявил Хагрид и неожиданно для самого себя громогласно чихнул. А затем еще раз. И еще. 

— Я на минуту, — пробормотал Хагрид и выскочил на улицу. 

— Быстро, — прошептал Фред, и Джордж метнулся к коробкам, которые стояли у стены. 

— Тихонечко, тихонечко, ты смотри, какой пухленький. Тяжелый! 

— Давай быстрее, он возвращается, — зашипел Фред, и Джордж выпрямился.

— Порядок! — он показал поднятый вверх большой палец. 

— Ой, ребята, — вздохнул Хагрид, входя в хижину, — что-то я расхворался. Шли бы вы в замок, а то заражу вас, не ровен час. 

— Ох, какая жалость, — протянул Джордж, у которого мантия ходила ходуном.

— Ну, ты лечись, не болей. Попей чаю, — Фред положил на стол пригоршню плоских конфеток и выскочил на улицу вслед за братом.

— Чихательные Червячки! — рассмеялись они и бегом бросились к замку. До отбоя оставалось не так много времени. 

***

Он уже почти уснул, прижавшись к теплому животику соплеменника. Ему даже привиделось начало самого лучшего сна в мире: норка, полная золота и блестящих камушков. Однако картинка растворилась в тумане, когда рука бесцеремонно вытащила его из ящика и засунула под какую-то тряпку. Потом он услышал голоса, которые переговаривались о чем-то, ему непонятном, а затем долгие двадцать минут его куда-то несли. Наконец послышался хлопок, и по глазкам резанул свет.

— Ничего себе! — воскликнул мальчик, который его рассматривал. — Джордж, ты специально самого крупного взял?

— Какой под руку попался, — сообщил мальчик, который его держал. Нюхлер удивленно чихнул, обнаружив, что мальчики совсем одинаковые. — Смотри, какой пухляш.

— Это точно, — мальчик протянул руку и почесал животик, от чего нюхлер довольно запищал. 

— Ладно, дружок, у тебя завтра ответственный день. Нужно откусить пару пальцев одной противной тетке, так что тебе лучше выспаться, — с этими словами мальчик положил нюхлера в коробку, которую задвинул под кровать. Там было темно. Нюхлер повел носом, заметив рядом чемодан, но тут же расстроено фыркнул: от чемодана совсем-совсем не пахло золотом. 

***

Когда коробку вновь извлекли из-под кровати, за окном светило солнышко. Нюхлер щурился и принюхивался. Золотом по-прежнему не пахло.

— Мы его слишком резко разбудили. Смотри, щурится.

— Да ладно, ему летать еще. Ты когда-нибудь летал?

Нюхлер пискнул, не совсем понимая, о чем говорят мальчики, но теплые пальцы снова почесали животик, так что возмущение вмиг сошло на нет. Надежно сокрытый мантией от чужих глаз, он совершенно не протестовал, когда его снова куда-то понесли. Даже после того, как мальчик взмахнул палочкой, и нюхлер стал подниматься все выше и выше мимо высоких окон древнего замка, не было ни возмущения, ни страха. Теплые потоки воздуха приятно трепали шерстку, солнце пригревало, и можно было совсем ничего не бояться.

Оказавшись в кабинете, нюхлер принялся изучать все вокруг. Он пробежался по полу, взобрался на стол, по-хозяйски обнюхал тарелочку, на которой был изображен котенок с бантиком. Котенок громко мяукнул, и нюхлер отпрянул. Нет, тарелочка ему совершенно не нравилась. Она почти не блестела, а если эта картинка будет постоянно мяукать в кармашке… Нет, таких неудобств нюхлер потерпеть не мог. Так что он решил двинуться дальше.

Это был совершенно неинтересный кабинет. Никакого золота, никаких блестящих камушков. Одни тарелочки с котятами. Нюхлер уже почти загрустил, когда дверь скрипнула, и на пороге кабинета появилась пухлая женщина в розовых одеяниях. Но главным было не это: на ее пальцах красовались такие большие, такие красивые камушки, что нюхлер не удержался. В три прыжка он пересек кабинет и повис на руке у дамы, вцепившись лапами в колечко с особенно большим камнем. Дама сжала руку, будто не желая отдавать свое украшение. Конечно, нюхлера это расстроило, но не остановило. Он обнажил острые зубки и впился в пухлый палец, мешавший ему завладеть драгоценностью. Дама завизжала на слишком высокой ноте, и у нюхлера заложило ушки. Он упал, больно ударившись о каменный пол, и побежал, не разбирая дороги. Лапы сами несли его, а следом мчалась дама и выкрикивала заклинания. 

Нюхлер мчался изо всех сил: петлял по коридорам, сворачивал в галереи и переходы, почти кубарем скатывался по лестницам, пока, наконец, не мелькнул под крыло каменного изваяния и там не затаился. 

— Где эта гадкая тварь? — раздался из коридора голос дамы. Нюхлер прижался к полу и закрыл лапками голову, надеясь, что его не найдут. В этот момент он жалел, что в кармашек на животе можно спрятать все, кроме самого себя — сейчас это умение здорово бы пригодилось. Дама остановилась у изваяния и, похоже, собиралась заглянуть под него, когда до ушек донеслось чье-то тихое пение.

Нюхлер никогда не видел фениксов вживую, но почему-то подумал, что это именно он. Короткий взгляд на спину заставил разве что не пищать от радости: там была лестница. От страха нюхлер не сразу ее заметил, а теперь странное пение само позвало его. Тихо, стараясь не шуметь, он принялся красться вверх по каменным ступенькам. Впрочем, дама так громко возмущалась и стучала своими каблуками, что тихое клацанье коготков о камни вряд ли было слышно. 

Нюхлер снова оказался в кабинете, который был полной противоположностью тому, с тарелочками. Тут было множество блестящих, но, к сожалению, не драгоценных штучек. Они посвистывали, крутились, шипели и испускали дым — жили своей жизнью. На стенах висели изображения людей в красивых — но, наверное, очень тяжелых — рамах. Нюхлеру послышался шум за дверью, и он бросился к шкафу, стоявшему у стены. Быстро перебирая лапами, он вскарабкался на полку, нырнул под какую-то тряпку и затаился было…

Когда услышал этот манящий запах. 

Аромат настоящего рубина. Уж что-что, а это нюхлер не спутал бы ни с чем и никогда. Он повернулся на запах и восхищенно пискнул. Прямо перед его носом была рукоятка меча — такая большая, что ее пришлось обхватить двумя лапками. Даже тут, под тряпкой, в темноте, рубин мерцал, согревая душу, отчаянно жаждавшую сокровищ. Нюхлер любовно потерся об рубин, украшавший рукоятку и блаженно замер, наслаждаясь моментом. Однако время шло, и дама могла найти путь к его убежищу, и нюхлер подумал, что пора бы выбираться. Он хотел бы, чтобы его снова нашли те мальчики, чтобы положили в коробку под кроватью, где он лежал бы спокойно в обществе чемодана и наслаждался бы своей находкой, попискивая от счастья. Мысль о том, что меч должен принадлежать только ему, и никому больше, не давала нюхлеру покоя, и он начал быстро перебирать лапками, запихивая меч в бездонный кармашек на животе.

Феникс вскрикнул, и нюхлер высунул нос из-под тряпицы. Меч покоился в кармашке на животе, и можно было уходить. До ушек донеслись знакомые голоса мальчишек, и нюхлер поспешил прочь из кабинета, вниз по лестнице к каменному изваянию.

— Фред, ты уверен, что он в кабинете Дамблдора? 

— Я слышал, как Амбридж кричала, что тварь, укусившая ее, побежала туда. А кто ее мог укусить, кроме нашего нюхлера.

Одинаковые мальчики стояли в коридоре у статуи и тихо переругивались. Нюхлер выглянул из-за стены и шумно вздохнул, привлекая их внимание.

— Джордж, да вот же он! — громко прошептал тот, кого, видимо, звали Фредом. 

— Маленький пухлый герой, — Джордж подхватил нюхлера и охнул от неожиданности. — Кажется, он еще тяжелее, чем был вчера.

— Бегом в гостиную, там разберемся, — нетерпеливо бросил Фред, и оба мальчика помчались по коридору. Нюхлер прижимался носом к плечу Джорджа, который снова прикрыл его своей мантией, и думал о том, что теперь-то он в безопасности. 

***

Стоило двери спальни захлопнуться, как Фред с Джорджем разразились хохотом.

— Ты слышал, как она верещала? — простонал Фред.

— Орала и топала ногами, — поддакнул Джордж. — А нюхлер-то тяжелый.

Он осторожно положил зверька на свою кровать. 

— Может, он у нее умудрился что-то стащить? — предположил Фред. — Как это проверить?

— Не знаю. Попробовать вытряхнуть из него, — Джордж почесал в затылке. — Встряхнем нюхлера?

Фред расхохотался, схватил беднягу нюхлера за задние лапки, перевернув вниз головой, и легонько потряс. Из кармашка на животе выпало несколько монеток. 

— Да ладно! — Джордж собрал их с пола и воззрился на брата. — Тряси еще. 

Нюхлер пищал и протестовал, но Фред продолжал издевательства. На кровать сыпались брошки, колечки, заколки, браслеты и цепочки — видимо, некоторые девочки пренебрегали предупреждениями Хагрида на уроке. Последним появился меч гоблинской работы. Он с тяжелым стуком упал на пол, и нюхлер отчаянно запищал от возмущения. Он изворачивался и норовил цапнуть Фреда за палец. 

— Отпусти его, — попросил Джордж, и брат положил зверька на кровать. 

Нюхлер тут же спрыгнул на пол, бросился к мечу и обхватил его рукоять двумя лапками.

— Годрик Гриффиндор, — прочитал на лезвии Фред. — Это что, меч Гриффиндора?

— По легенде, меч Гриффиндора может явиться только истинному гриффиндорцу, когда он в этом сильно нуждается, — задумчиво проговорил Джордж. — Получается, что этот нюхлер — истинный гриффиндорец? Или же он так отчаянно нуждался в защите?

— Да мы тут все нуждаемся, — фыркнул Фред. — В защите от Амбридж. Ну что, герой, спасешь нас? Зарубишь гадкую тетку этим блестящим мечом?

Нюхлер ничего не ответил. Он тихонько попискивал от счастья и терся носом о рубин на рукояти меча.


End file.
